Wouldn't be so bad
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: Fic by my friend, posted here due to her lack of account. Marvy and tres tres interesting piece!


So, this is a piece by my dear friend Stepharius, who does not have an account and will thus be submitting through mine. Bon apetit!

**Wouldn't Be So Bad…**

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be the one doing all the work."

"…Well to be fair when we're in bed –"

"Oh shut up!"

"…Just sayin…"

"The answer is still no."

"Ah c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"For you."

"And you too! You'll like it I promise! I know you like the first part." (Suggestive wink.)

"Yoruichi!"

"What?"

"Must you?"

"Must I what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, why do you persist on such a useless topic?"

"…It's not a useless topic. I really think it would be good for us. Won't you at least consider it?" Yoruichi moved behind Soi Fon encircling her arms around the petite Captain's waist, pressing herself into Soi Fon's back. She leaned down, nuzzling the hollow spot she found in Soi Fon's neck. "Please?" She tried again. Soi Fon gave a soft sigh but leaned back anyway, wrapping her hands around Yoruichi's.

"Yoruichi… you know we can't."

"Why not?" She could feel Yoruichi pout against her neck.

"It'll be too much work. We both have too many responsibilities. I'm a Captain and you…" Soi Fon felt her throat tighten and her voice fade.

"Me?"

"You… you can't do it all by yourself."

"…That's why I have you to help me. And I can help you."

"But…"

"What is it Soi?" Yoruichi asked softly. Was it her? Or was there something Soi Fon wasn't telling her?

"But what would the others think?"

"Who cares what the others think? Byakuya could marry someone from the _Rukongai but we can't have a baby? That seems a little unfair," concluded Yoruichi. _

_Soi Fon could feel Yoruichi's hot breath on her neck causing her to shiver slightly._

_"Y-Yoruichi, we can't-" Yoruichi's hands began to wander._

_"Please?" Yoruichi's hand lightly ghosted across Soi Fon's stomach, her thoughts leading her to imagine a small swell there. A swell that was ____hers.__ She just couldn't get the thought out of her head. She kept imagining how Soi would look with a small bundle in her arms, or how she would act. Yoruichi could see it, she could see all of it. It all looked so perfect to her, so… ____reachable__! But why was Soi refusing? "Think about it?" Yoruichi's lips just brushing Soi's neck._

_"Y-Yoruichi… w-we can't. I can't…"_

_"What do you mean you can't?" Yoruichi lifted her head and turned Soi Fon in her arms. When Soi Fon wouldn't look at her, Yoruichi cupped her face, gently coaxing Soi to meet her eyes. "Soi?" She called softly._

_Soi Fon lowered her gaze, unable to keep staring into those loving eyes any longer. She new Yoruichi was looking at her with hurt and concern. She closed her eyes and leaned into Yoruichi. Burying her face in the crook of her neck, like she was trying to hide herself, like a child does the world. "I'm scared. I can't be a mother." Her voice was just above a whisper, desperate and soft._

_What? What did Soi mean she couldn't be a mother? "What do you mean Soi? Of course you can be a mother–"_

_"No I can't!! Look at me Yoruichi! How could someone like me raise a child? I can't do it, I don't know how! What if I make a mistake or something happens? I, I just can't… I'm afraid I'll fail…"_

_"Fail?"_

_"F-fail the child… fail you…" By this point tears were streaming down Soi's face._

_Yoruichi's face softened. "Oh Soi…" Yoruichi gently raised Soi Fon's face with her thumb and forefinger. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her loves lips. "It's alright Soi, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here. I'll always be here." She told her soothingly when they broke apart; gently using her thumb to wipe away the tear trails._

_"Soi, you don't have to decide now. I would never ask something like this of you so quickly, or if I didn't think it was a good idea. I just want you to tell me you'll think about it. And fail? Soi, there hasn't been a thing I've ever seen you fail at." Yoruichi didn't understand it. How could Soi think that about herself? Soi Fon had always been so strong in everything she did. Soi Fon was never afraid; she faced her challenges head on! Why was Soi doubting herself now? "Stop doubting yourself."_

_Soi Fon found herself staring into those honey gold eyes, feeling herself get inexplicitly lost in their depths. Yoruichi's gaze was one of concern but also of deep understanding. Her eyes were _filled with patience. No questions. No guile. Yoruichi's _words rang in her head; she wasn't alone, not anymore. But… how long would that last? Staring deeper into those eyes Soi Fon saw nothing but love, so much it felt like she was drowning, like she was suffocating and couldn't escape. It scared her. She couldn't let her weakness get the better of her. She didn't want to be hurt again._

_Yoruichi stood watching her inner struggle and knew._

_"Soi…" She called softly, raising her chin again, "That's not all… is it?"_

_Soi Fon froze. How could she see threw her so easily? Soi Fon's eyes began to water again as she tried to explain to her lover her true fears._

_"No._" She whispered. "That's not all."

"Because I'm a run away? An outcast? Someone who just abandons everything? It that it?"

"N-no that's not it. Not… all of it…"

Yoruichi was more than a little hurt that Soi Fon thought about her like that but could she really blame her? She was an outcast and, she did abandon everything important to her. But she stayed silent waiting for Soi Fon to continue.

"It's just that…"

"Just what?" Yoruichi asked a little more harshly than she intended to when she saw Soi flinch.

"I'm scared…"

"You already said that."

"I'm scared that you'll leave again alright!? You're a cat! You leave! If we decide to have a baby I'm afraid that you'll leave and not come back! I can't do it all by myself!"

Yoruichi stood completely still, shocked by her words. Leave her!? Was she nuts!? Yoruichi would never do that!

"Soi… how could you. How could you say that? I would never leave you, you know that!"

"Do I?!" Angry tears flowed down her cheeks. Yoruichi stalled. She had though that they had gotten past all this already, all the hate and insecurities. Yoruichi knew how much Soi Fon hated her for leavening but she didn't have a choice! When she came back the two had spent so much time patching things up. Bit by bit, piece by piece. Yes Yoruichi would leave from time to time but she always, _always, _came back. The reason that she always came back was because she just couldn't stay away. She figured that now might be a good time to settle down. And what better way than to start a family with the woman you love? Only, the woman she loved didn't seem to believe that. Yoruichi took a rather forceful step forward gripping Soi Fon to her. Soi Fon tried to struggle free but Yoruichi held fast.

"Listen to me Soi Fon, and I mean really _listen_." Her voice was quiet but forceful. "I would never, _ever_, do that to you. Soi I know I leave sometimes but I will always come back to you, I promise. I love you. I know you're scared and I know that I hurt you but never again. I want to settle down Soi, with you, with _our family_. I'll never leave you again. Please believe me."

Yoruichi continued to hold Soi Fon as she let everything she'd been holding in, out. Yoruichi released a sigh of relief when at last she felt Soi Fon melt against her, letting her support her. After much sniffling and weeping Soi Fon dared to look up at her love.

"Yoruichi… I'm sorry I –" Yoruichi's lips covered hers almost fiercely, desperate to crush all her doubts and concerns.

"It's alright now Soi. You don't have to worry." After they had broken apart.

_"But I do worry. Yoruichi, we live in two separate worlds! Your not aloud back here. How are we going to manage?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I'll stay here."_

_"But you can't! The others –!"_

_"Screw what the others say! I've come here before and there hasn't been a problem. And if they don't like it then to damn bad! Besides, can't kick out what they can't catch!" Yoruichi gave Soi Fon another wink while Soi Fon frowned disapprovingly. "We can run away together, forget our duties and live free were ever we want to!" Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulders and made a sweeping motion with her hand as she spoke, pointing out the window as if pointing to some far off imaginary fantasyland. Soi Fon couldn't help but giggle at her lover's silliness._

_Yoruichi was right; she didn't have to worry. She knew now that Yoruichi would never rush her or leave her. That she would wait as long as it took for her to come to a decision and be comfortable with it. Staring into those eyes Soi Fon felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled slightly._

"Alright Yoruichi, I'll think about it."

Yoruichi smiled so wide Soi Fon thought her face would break. Wrapping her arms around the petite Captain Yoruichi leaned down and soundly kissed the woman in her arms. Soi Fon was all too happy to return her lover's kiss. After a moment or two the two broke apart still held securely in each other's arms.

"So… what happens now?" Soi Fon asked.

"Hmm, well… since your still deciding, I thought I could, help you on your way?" Yoruichi's voice was light and teasing but with a suggestive lilt to it. Yoruichi brought her face around to Soi Fon's ear, gently nibbling on the lob before lowering her head to kiss and nip on her neck.

"Y-Yoruichi! T-that won't be n-necessary…" Soi Fon couldn't help the shiver the raced through her. She stiffened when she heard Yoruichi whisper into her ear,

"Are you sure?" Her voice had dropped to a husky whisper. "Cause if you can't maybe I can help, _persuade you_?" Yoruichi let out a throaty chuckle at the reaction she got from her little bee. She felt Soi's whole body tense and a shaky sigh escape her lips.

"Yoruichi…" Was all she got out before Yoruichi led her by the hand to their bedroom.

"Shhh. Relax little bee, let me take care of you." Yoruichi went in for a kiss. With her lips occupied with Soi's, her hands once again began to wander the Captain's robes.

Well, Soi Fon thought to herself, maybe children wouldn't be so bad… her thoughts ended there when Yoruichi shut the door. 


End file.
